


sandalwood and something else

by candidshot



Series: episodes [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Promises, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Prompted by a hinted Malec 'sandalwood shampoo' moment in a post S02ep20 perhaps S03ep01.Some fluff, reflection and promise.





	sandalwood and something else

**Author's Note:**

> the Episodes series - basically fics prompted by tv episodes.

As soon as they got back to Magnus's loft, his phone rang. Reaching to answer, he motioned to Alec to go on first without him.  
  
After his phone call, on his way to his bedroom, he stopped, turned around then walked to pick up his and Alec's purikura taken in Japan and fitted it right back into the frame of the painting on his wall, running his finger over their happy faces. He then stepped back, trying to bear a strong pain cramping his heart - chastising himself for almost throwing all his happiness away.  
  
By the time he got to the bedroom, his shirt was off. He felt so tired that truly, all he wanted to do was strip down and---  
  
a nice bath would be nice.  
  
Alec was already in the shower, so Magnus walked up and hugged him from behind whispering, "you smell like sandalwood", inhaling like he'd just inherited the best feeling in the world.  
  
Alec turned around. A soft and begging smile played on his lips, "I always liked this smell on you".  
  
Magnus smiled, running his arms down Alec's chest and eventually wrapped them around his neck.  
  
Alec was smiling back, but there was a tinge of sadness in the way his eyes almost seemed to cry.  
  
"I almost lost you, Magnus".  
  
Magnus clenched his jaws. His eyes not leaving Alec - the pain in them might haunt for a while. With his thumb he reached to brush the ridge of Alec's nose, a spot where he soon pressed a kiss and let his lips lingered as though to mark a memory.  
  
"Alexander, aku cinta kamu". His palm gently rubbing Alec’s right cheek.

The last time he did that, it was to say goodbye. This time however, it was for the keep.  
  
Alec leaned in and kissed him back. "I don't know what that means but---".  
  
"But?"  
  
"I love you anyway".  
  
Magnus couldn't help but laugh, hugging Alec tight and kissing him as water cascaded over them from the shower head.

"That's right’, he whispered against Alec’s ear, "I love you lots", inhaling sandalwood and everything Alec. “Unconditionally".

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
